Japan 1983/Japan Casts
When Cats premiered in Japan in 1983, the production followed the West End/Broadway format with one main performer cast in each role plus several understudies/swings. At some point (presumably by 1985 Osaka), they changed it so that multiple performers (typically 3-6) are cast in each role instead and they alternate their performances. As such, there can be upwards of 80 performers listed in the cast at any given show, with only 24 appearing on stage for that show. Key: *^Opening Day Cast **Closing Day Cast Character names 1983 Tokyo - Original Cast Later Cast include: Takako Kitamura (北村岳子), Norihide Uchida (内田典英) 1985 Osaka Incomplete Cast List. Also in the Cast (unknown roles): Mari Nasu (那須まり), Kumiko Hara (原久美子), Miko Nishijima (西島美子), Yayoi Aoyama (青山弥生), Yumiko Ushioda (潮田由美子), Yuko Shibagaki (柴垣裕子), Yoko Mitsuhashi (三橋葉子), Eri Nishikawa (西川枝里), Chihiro Urata (浦田千尋), Minami Maeda (前田美波里), Michiko Matsubara (松原美智子), Yuriko Nakaizumi (仲泉友理子), Tomoko Sato (佐藤知子), Yoshiro Aoki (青木朗), Keisuke Kawachi (川地啓友), Norihide Uchida (内田典英), Koji Suzuki (鈴木孝次), Ryuji Ajikata (味方隆司), Tamura Arata (田村 新), Masuo Nonaka (野中万寿夫), Masahisa Hatakeyama (畠山昌久), Isamu Furusawa (古沢勇), Jouji Masukawa (桝川譲治) 1986 Tokyo Incomplete Cast List. Also in the Cast (unknown roles): Ryuji Ajikata (味方隆司), Tsutomu Arakawa (荒川務), Toshihiko Endo (遠藤敏彦), Akihiko Fukamizu (深水彰彦), Masahisa Hatakeyama (畠山昌久), Akira Horigome (堀米聰), Masachika Ichimura (市村正親), Masuo Nonaka (野中万寿夫), Norihide Uchida (内田典英), Kazuhiko Yoshimoto (吉元和彦), Yayoi Aoyama (青山弥生), Kumiko Hara (原久美子), Hiromi Awazu (礒津ひろみ), Mayumi Kamata (鎌田真由美), Yoko Mitsuhashi (三橋葉子), Megumi Mochizuki (望月めぐみ), Mari Nasu (那須まり), Eri Nishikawa (西川枝里), Hiromi Nishiyama (西山博美), Ryoko Nomura (野村玲子), Makiko Ohashi (大橋真紀子), Risa Sakamoto (坂本里咲), Masaki Ushikubo (牛窪真樹), Mari Wada (和田麻里), Mamiko Yaesawa (八重沢真美), Kiyomi Yamashita (山下清美) 1988 Nagoya Incomplete Cast List. 1991 Sapporo Incomplete Cast List. 1992 Osaka 1995 Tokyo Incomplete Cast List. Also in the Cast (unknown roles): Eiji Sasakawa (芥川英司), Akira Aoyama (青山明), Toshihiko Endo (遠藤敏彦), Akihito Kusumoto (楠本章人), Akihiko Fukamizu (深水彰彦), Masayoshi Hamana (浜名正義), Syunichiro Hanba (半場俊一郎), Takeshi Hirabayashi (平林剛), Kiyotaka Imai (今井清隆), Kanji Ishimaru (石丸幹二), Keisuke Kawachi (川地啓友), Tadashi Kikuchi (菊池正), Kentoku Kina (喜納兼徳), Hideo Kurihara (栗原英雄), Masahiro Matsushita (松下雅博), Yuji Matsuura (松浦勇治), Masahiro Miyagawa (宮川政洋), Katsunori Miyake (三宅克典), Yasufumi Miyake (三宅康文), Junichi Matsuzawa (松澤潤一), Toshihide Mura (村 俊英), Keiji Nakai (中井敬二), Hirotaka Nakao (中尾弘隆), Masuo Nonaka (野中万寿夫), Morimasa Sagawa (佐川守正), Masayuki Sano (佐野正幸), Akihito Sawamura (澤村明仁), Yukio Shigeno (重野幸夫), Takanori Shimomura (下村尊則), Noboru Shimono (下野昇), Susumu Sobue (祖父江進), Mitsuru Suetani (末谷満), Kazuo Takada (髙田一雄), Mitsuru Takakuwa (高桑 満), Hitoshi Tsuji (辻 仁), Norihide Uchida (内田典英), Masayoshi Yamaguchi (山口正義), Kiyoshi Yoshida (吉田 潔), Shinichi Yusa (遊佐真一), Minako Akimoto (秋本みな子), Yayoi Aoyama (青山弥生), Mari Arai (荒井眞里), Kumie Arakawa (荒川久美江), Yuri Goto (後藤由里), Tomomi Hayashishita (林下友美), Masako Kuyasu (久安正子), Keiko Horiuchi (堀内敬子), Rie Imaizumi (今泉りえ), Chisato Ishibashi (石橋千里), Yoko Ishii (石井陽子), Yumi Kato (加藤ゆみ), Kazuyo Kawai (河合和代), Miki Kuwabara (桑原美樹), Tomomi Mizuno (水野知美), Eriko Murata (村田恵理子), Kazuko Ono (小野佳寿子), Risa Sakamoto (坂本里咲), Kyoko Sato (佐藤匡子), Yuko Shibagaki (柴垣裕子), Yukimi Shimura (志村幸美), Saori Sugawara (菅原さおり), Kyoko Sugiura (杉浦京子), Kazue Haruhara (春原一恵), Satoko Takahashi (高橋智子), Yuka Takizawa (滝沢由佳), Hiroko Tomita (富田裕子), Mami Tomotani (友谷真実), Chiharu Yamada (山田千春), Kaoru Yamada (山田かおる), Yoshimi Yamazaki (山崎佳美), Kiyotaka Kogure (小暮清貴), Takuya Ima (今拓哉), Shuichiro Kutsuzawa (沓沢修一郎), Shun Otsuka (大塚 俊), Kenji Sakamoto (坂元健児), Tomoya Shibuya (渋谷智也), Daisuke Yanase (柳瀬大輔), Masato Wakizaka (脇坂真人), Kazuki Fujimori (藤森一絵), Tomoko Iemoto (家本朋子), Isozu Hiromi (磯津ひろみ), Yasuko Sakamoto (坂本泰子), Akira Asakura (斉藤さおり), Shota Kusumoto (楠本章太), Masaru Yamaki (八巻 大), Megumi Hamada (濱田めぐみ), Kaoru Ozasa (小笹薫), Kanako Sakata (坂田加奈子) 1997 Sapporo Incomplete Cast List. Also in the Cast (unknown roles): Akira Aoyama (青山明), Yuji Aoyama (青山祐司), Tsutomu Arakawa (荒川務), Toshihiko Endo (遠藤敏彦), Akihiko Fukamizu (深水彰彦), Syunichiro Hanba (半場俊一郎), Takeshi Hirabayashi (平林剛), Gen Horiuchi (堀内元), Kiyotaka Imai (今井清隆), Kanji Ishimaru (石丸幹二), Keiji Kato (加藤敬二), Tadashi Kikuchi (菊池正), Kentoku Kina (喜納兼徳), Takuya Ima (今拓哉), Hideo Kurihara (栗原英雄), Shota Kusumoto (楠本章太), Shuichiro Kutsuzawa (沓沢修一郎), Masahiro Matsushita (松下雅博), Yuji Matsuura (松浦勇治), Junichi Matsuzawa (松澤潤一), Akihiko Mitsueda (光枝明彦), Masahiro Miyagawa (宮川政洋), Yasufumi Miyake (三宅康文), Toshihide Mura (村 俊英), Hirotaka Nakao (中尾弘隆), Masuo Nonaka (野中万寿夫), Ken Otani (大谷 健), Shun Otsuka (大塚 俊), Morimasa Sagawa (佐川守正), Kenji Sakamoto (坂元健児), Masayuki Sano (佐野正幸), Kiyomichi Shiba (芝 清道), Takanori Shimomura (下村尊則), Noboru Shimono (下野昇), Mitsuru Takakuwa (高桑 満), Daisuke Yanase (柳瀬大輔), Shinichi Yusa (遊佐真一), Masato Wakizaka (脇坂真人), Minako Akimoto (秋本みな子), Yayoi Aoyama (青山弥生), Kazuki Fujimori (藤森一絵), Chinatsu Fujimoto (藤本千夏), Yuri Goto (後藤由里), Megumi Hamada (濱田めぐみ), Tomoko Iemoto (家本朋子), Rie Imaizumi (今泉りえ), Rumi Iryo (井料瑠美), Chisato Ishibashi (石橋千里), Isozu Hiromi (磯津ひろみ), Yumi Kato (加藤ゆみ), Kaoru Ozasa (小笹薫), Sachiyo Matsunaga (松永さち代), Eriko Murata (村田恵理子), Risa Sakamoto (坂本里咲), Yasuko Sakamoto (坂本泰子), Yukimi Shimura (志村幸美), Kyoko Sugiura (杉浦京子), Yuka Takizawa (滝沢由佳) Unique to this Sapporo run is that the actors playing Macavity were also credited as Tumblebrutus in the same performance, presumably meaning that Tumblebrutus was the ensemble identity of Macavity. This isn't the case in any of the other runs. 1998 Fukuoka Detailed Cast Lists: 1998, 1999, 09-11/1998, 12/1998 - 01/1999, 02-05/1999 1999 Nagoya Detailed Cast Lists: Full Cast, 07-10/1999 missing, 10-12/1999, 01/2000, 02/2000, 03/2000, 04/2000, 05/2000, 06/2000, 07/2000, 08/2000, 09/2000, 10/2000, 11/2000, 12/2000, 01/2001 2001 Osaka Detailed Cast List: 03/2001, 04/2001, 05/2001, 06/2001, 07/2001, 08/2001, 09/2001, 10/2001, 11/2001, 12/2001, 01/2002, 02/2002, 03/2002, 04/2002, 05/2002, 06/2002, 07/2002, 08/2002 missing, 09/2002, 10/2002, 11/2002, 12/2002 - 01/2003 missing 2003 Shizuoka Detailed Cast List: Week 1 (Opening Week), Week 2, Week 3, Week 4, Week 5, Week 6, Week 7, Closing 2003 Hiroshima Detailed Cast List: Opening Night Cast, 09/2003, 10/2003 2003 Sendai Detailed Cast List: 01/2004, 02/2004, 04-05/2004 2004 Tokyo Detailed Cast List: 2004-05 (incomplete), 06-12/2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 2009 Yokohama Performance and Cast Details: Cats Yokohama 2012 Hiroshima Detailed Cast List: 2012, 2013 2013 Sendai Detailed Cast List 2013 Shizuoka Detailed Cast List 2014 Fukuoka Detailed Cast List: 2014 2015 Sapporo Detailed Cast List: 2015, 2016 2016 Osaka Detailed Cast List 2018 Tokyo Detailed Cast List: 2018, 2019 Resources *Incomplete Daily cast list: October 2013-present *Incomplete Weekly cast list: November 2013-present *Complete Male casts from March 2001 *Complete Female casts from March 2001 *Complete Cast Lists from November 2004 *